


you're driving me wild

by larry_hystereks



Series: fictober - '17 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fictober, M/M, Vampire!Dan, fluffy arguing, werewolf!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: vampire!dan gets into an argument with his werewolf boyfriend phil





	you're driving me wild

“You’re joking, are you joking?” Dan asked staring in disbelief at the silver earrings dangling from his boyfriend’s ears.

“Oh what, these?” Phil asks, smirking coyly. He reaches a hand up, playing with the silver hoops. “Just found these old things lying around, figured I’d put them in.”

Dan stares at him from across their kitchen, mouth falling open slightly. He wants to move forward and grab his boyfriend by the arm and ask him what the hell he thinks he’s doing but he can’t.

“You-I-you know what silver does to vamp-” Dan stops watching as Phil raises an obvious eyebrow, a sudden realization coming over him, “oh my god this about the dead squirrel in the kitchen isn’t it?! I said I would clean it up!”

Phil rolls his eyes so hard Dan worries they’ll fall out of his head.

“You left it in the middle of our kitchen! The landlord walked in and saw an actual dead animal on the counter! Do you know how awkward it was to try and cover that up?”

“How was I supposed to know he was going to show up!” Dan asks throwing his hands up into the air.

Phil scoffs, “That doesn’t even matter! What does matter is you left a dead animal out _again_.”

This time it’s Dan that rolls his eyes.

“Sorry for needing to _eat_ ,” Dan retorts sarcastically. “You act like you weren’t the one that went full werewolf on the delivery guy last week.”

Phil puts his hands on his hips and glares at Dan, not looking at all intimidating in his multi-colored pajama pants and ironic bunny slippers.

“First of all that was one time, second of all he just walked into the flat! What kind of delivery man delivers your food into the lounge?”

Dan groans. “Whatever, Phil, you didn’t see me wearing wolfsbane perfume after you did that.”

“I mean I’d hope not considering I’d choke on the scent and _die_ ,” Phil says, “all silver does is keep you away from me.”

Dan rolls his eyes again, fighting back the urge to call him a drama queen.

“So what I can’t touch you because I left one half eaten squirrel on the counter? You realize that means you can’t touch me either right?” Dan asks, smirking suddenly. “Full moon is in three days, sweetheart, let’s see how long you last.”

Phil groans and his eyes change to yellow briefly, which Dan knows well enough by now to mean Phil’s properly annoyed. Dan takes that as a victory. 

Phil shakes his head and grabs his cell phone off the counter.

“Whatever, I’m ordering garlic bread,” he says as he dials the number for their delivery place, walking into their lounge.

“Yeah, just try not to go full wolf this time, eh?” Dan says, Phil groaning again from the other room. Dan giggles, following behind him and calling out to make sure Phil doesn’t forget the mozzarella sticks this time.

Dan really does love their marinara sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Trying to do as many fics as possible for october bc i've missed writing 
> 
> if u have any prompts feel free to comment below or tweet me/message me at @hystereks
> 
> also go read [domniall's](https://archiveofourown.org/series/837429) fics bc they're doing fictober as well!


End file.
